Max Revival
by Arratey
Summary: Gray is a trainer from Unova who is forced into being a Pokedex Holder by Professor Juniper. He ends up traveling through Kanto in order to drive out a revived Team Rocket. He is not alone though as Yellow and Green(male) are assigned to help him. Note: The first chapter is more for character development than plot. The plot will come soon. Rated T because of things to come.
1. Chapter 1

** This series is based off the Manga, Pokemon Adventures. References to this series will be made so if you do not read the series I advise doing so before reading this fanfic. Otherwise, Enjoy! PM me any suggestions you have. **

**Max Revival **

**By Arratey**

**Chapter 1: No Need To Surrender**

"Well this is the place according to the invitation." I said to myself. I looked up at the building searching for any information about the building. A sign above the entryway read "Goldenrod Radio Station". I double-checked the postcard Professor Juniper had given me a week ago. Of course, since I was the only Dex Holder from Unova, I was unwillingly forced to attend. Professor Juniper can be surprisingly convincing I thought as I shivered from the horrible memory.

I took a deep breath and walked into the building. The main lobby was very large with a main desk at the opposite end of the lobby, a small waiting area to my right and a flight of steps to my left. I walked up to the main desk to ask about where I should go. The secretary was a young woman who had a hat that hung low over her face so that I could only make out the mouth. She had long brown hair and wore a blue top. As I got closer I noticed a slight grin forming.

"Hello," I said. "I'm here for the Pokedex Holders Convention. My name is Gray Floccesy from…" I stopped when I saw something that sent more shivers than Professor Juniper's threats down my spine. The Secretary was melting away into a Pink substance. I jumped back and stared as the secretary disappeared.

All of a sudden a burst of water slammed into me from behind. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was the secretary from before, standing before me with a grin. Her hat was still low on her face and she said, "I'll give you one chance to surrender before I give you something more than a soaking."

I stood up now recovered from my previous shock as I reached into my backpack and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Heracross! Use Feint!"

Heracross flew at the girl as a shadow grew from behind her and fired a torrent of water at Heracross. At the last second Heracross went over the girl and attacked its true adversary.

"Well done." Said the girl. "Feinting a direct attack on the trainer to draw out the Pokemon."

The shadow that Heracross attacked turned out to be a Blastoise. Heracross flew back to my side as the Blastoise picked itself up. It was relatively undamaged by the normal type attack.

"Megahorn!" I shouted and Heracross slammed Blastoise with its powerful horn. Blastoise was blown back from this attack and the girl yelled at me in surprise.

"Hey!" she said. "How impolite. I just gave you a compliment. Turtley use Mega Punch!"

"Reversal!" was my response. Heracross grabbed Blastoise's arm as it came in for a punch and used its own energy against it and Heracross threw Blastoise into the secretary's desk.

Blastoise was on the ground unconscious. "Ugh. Such seriousness. I guess I'd better step up my game." Said the girl when all of a sudden a voice shouted at us from the staircase.

"Blue! I thought we said to not destroy the lobby. This was a test not a battlefield." Said an old man wearing a white lab coat from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! It was this kid who threw Turtley into the desk." She complained.

"Hey, this kid was just attacked for no reason! And what test?" I yelled at the girl apparently named Blue.

"I'll explain." Said the old man calmly. "We were testing out the newest Dex Holder to see if he or she was the real deal. Obviously we don't need any imposters or a member of a criminal organization to kick in our door for this convention."

"Why didn't you just ask to see this?" I asked pulling my 5th Generation Pokedex out of my pocket.

"I'll tell you later but first allow me to introduce myself." Said the old man. "I am Professor Samuel Oak and that girl you just battled is named Blue. One of the three original Pokedex Holders."

"So, I am in the right place." I said. "I'm Grey Floccesy from Unova. Professor Juniper sent me."

"Yes, I'm aware but shouldn't there be more of you? There are at least three Dex Holders from each region." Asked the professor.

"Professor Juniper told me to tell you that she is still looking for candidates." I explained. "I only got my Pokedex a week ago."

"There is no way you just started your journey." Said Blue with a hint of skepticism. "Your Heracross was way to strong."

"I've been the Professors assistant for 6 years so I'm not exactly new." I responded.

"Well you're new to us." Said the Professor. "Come, the first meeting is about to start."

We walked up the flight of stairs and down a hallway past some of the recording studios and into a conference room with a large central table with several teens sitting around it.

"Alright." Said the Professor causing everyone to look toward him. "Now that everyone's here lets get started."

"What about Gold, Crys, and Silver?" Asked a small kid with a strange hairdo and a jewel on his forehead.

"Emerald I tried my hardest but I can't get in contact with them." Explained the Professor. " Morty, the gym leader in Ecruteak City, said they were last seen going after a Pokemon named Arceus. As we speak he is looking for them."

Emerald looked down at his feet, obviously he was upset. A girl wearing a bandana went over to him and mumbled something to him but it had no effect.

"That is why our first order of business is finding our friends." Said a voice behind me.

**End Chapter 1**

**Who is the mysterious voice that just appeared and what is to be done about Silver, Crys and Gold! Find out in the next chapter. Coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Hopefully Chapter 2 will be out soon. I'm not very good at rattling these things off. PM me any suggestions. Until the next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This series is based off the Manga, Pokemon Adventures. References to this series will be made so if you do not read the series I advise doing so before reading this fanfic. Otherwise, Enjoy! PM me any suggestions you have. **

**Max Revival **

**By Arratey**

**Chapter 2: Missions**

"Red!" Said a blonde haired girl excitedly.

I turned around to see a kid a few years older than me wearing a baseball cap and a red and white jacket. He scanned the room until his eyes set upon me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I started to answer until Professor Oak interrupted. "This is our current Unova member. His name is Gray."

"Oh." Said Red with interest. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Ditto." I said with a grin as I thought, "_This is the Champion of Kanto and Johto."_

"Well." Said Red. "Now down to business. We know that Gold, Crys and Silver disappeared only a short time ago as they were supposed to be here. This convention is getting cut short and tomorrow morning we are all heading out through Johto to find our friends."

All around the room people started smiling. Emerald literally jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"Everyone go get packed and get a good night sleep." Said Professor Oak and everyone got up to leave. I started to get up when the Professor said, "Could Gray, Red, Green and Yellow all stay here for a moment."

I sat back down, a little confused. Everyone else seemed to be confused as well. Well that's to say if the kid, Green I guess, expression had ever changed. He just calmly sat back down a relaxed into his chair. Yellow looked anxious and Red looked slightly irritated.

Once everyone else had left the Professor started, "I have a special mission for the four of you." He began. "I want you three to remain in Kanto. It seems we have a problem with an underground group of Pokemon thieves who have made a habit of hitting high-profile targets."

"You want us to take out a group of petty thieves while our friends are in danger!" Yelled Red angrily. "That's ridiculous Professor! You can't be serious."

"I wouldn't ask you without reason Red." Said the Professor. "It was requested by the Director of the Pokemon League to me yesterday. It seems they went after Misty yesterday at her gym. She fought them off but they made off with a Pokemon called Froakie which she was training for a Professor in the Kalos region."

"Still, I mean Misty… she took care of them though." Said Red uncertainly. "Do you really need all four of us?"

"Yes, today they tried to take on Brock but he beat them off with no major trouble, but he was on high alert and had called Jasmine for help after the attack on Misty. So two gym leaders were obviously too much to handle for these thieves. But the most disturbing thing is this." Said the professor. "Brock believes they only started attacking because you had left the region Red."

"So, you think if I go back they'll quiet down again?" Inquired Red. "So, I'm the only one who needs to go back to Kanto. What about Green, Yellow and Gray."

"I believe tomorrow they are going to attack the vacant Viridian City Gym so Green should surprise them by showing up at what they think is a vacant Gym to find Kanto's strongest Gym Leader home and ready for them." Explained the Professor.

This idea got Green to grin and say, "Sounds good to me. These guys are going o have a rude awakening to what happens when you mess with Gym Leaders."

"Yellow, Gray won't be much help in the search for Gold and the others since he's never met them and Blue, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald already have to help the group from Sinnoh. So I want you and Gray to go around the region and prepare all the gym leaders for a possible attack as well as try to get the Pokemon Froakie back if at all possible."

"Okay." Yellow responded simply.

"Also, once Blue is finished in Johto, I'll call her back to Kanto and let her join you two."

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked the Professor. "I'm only a temporary Pokedex Holder and Professor says she will have her actual trainers soon."

"Right now you are a Pokedex Holder." Said the Professor. "I saw you battle Blue earlier and you can handle yourself on this mission. Plus Yellow isn't a slacker. She can hold her own." This sentence caused Yellow to smile proudly and Red to nod in agreement. "Now all of you go to your hotel and rest up. Tomorrow we are flying back to Pallet Town. Our flight leaves at 3 am and we should be arriving in Pallet at 4:30am giving Green enough time to get back to his gym."

We all started to leave the room when the Professor grabbed my shoulder and asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

I sat back down and he said, "I know about your situation two years ago."

**All right I know two consecutive cliffhangers and no action scenes in this chapter. Sorry but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and a fairly long one. Also, I am open to suggestions about a female OC antagonist. PM me any suggestions if you have any. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This series is based off the Manga, Pokemon Adventures. References to this series will be made so if you do not read the series I advise doing so before reading this fanfic. Otherwise, Enjoy! PM me any suggestions you have. **

**Max Revival **

**By Arratey**

**Chapter 3: New Friend**

**Yellow's POV**

I got up after being dismissed and followed Red out of the door. He opened the door and squeal came from behind the door followed by a thud. I looked around the door to see Blue on the ground rubbing the side of her head. "You guys could've knocked first you know," she said innocently.

"Pesky woman." Muttered Green.

"Blue! How much did you hear?" asked Red.

"Enough to know that you're not staying in Johto with us. Don't worry though. We'll be fine. I was listening to find out more about this Gray kid. I don't like him." She went back to the door and put her ear against it to try and listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Well?" asked Red.

"Red!" I said surprised that he would be interested in eavesdropping.

"What? We might learn something."

"Shhhhhh!" whispered Blue. "They're talking about some sort of project and some scientist. Sounds like just nerd gossip to me."

I leaned up against the door and listened. "What's that about eavesdropping?" chided Red. I ignored him and kept listening. The professor was saying something.

"Professor Juniper trusts you and yet you don't seem to trust yourself. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I'm sorry professor. I'll do my best."

"Okay. I won't push anymore on this subject." Said the professor and I heard a chair slide back. "Oh. Yes I forgot. I know your parents very well and I met your older sister once. It was before you were born. Your sister was about 4 at the time. How are they doing?"

"My parents are fine. My sister though…" and a pause set in. I pressed my ear closer to try and hear more. "She knew about my work and she hates me for it."

Then I heard footsteps near the door and I quickly got up and made a shooing motion with my hands to everyone else. Red and Green turned a corner down the hallway and ran toward the lobby while Blue and I ducked into an empty studio as Gray and Professor Oak walked out. We listened until we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore and we both sighed in relief.

"Well." I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to make of the situation anymore. This kid had something to hide and his own sister had turned her back on him because of some work he did. "Do you think he was part of a criminal organization or something?"

"I have his file." Responded Blue.

"What? How did you get that?" I asked.

"Professor Oak gave it to me so because it has a physical description of him so I wouldn't attack a random person in the lobby." she responded. "I just never gave it back to him afterwards." She smiled evilly.

"That's still creepy." I said. "What's it say?"

"It says he's 16, is about 5'6, has gray eyes, is from Floccesy Ranch in Unova and he has been working for Professor Juniper for 6 years."

"Anything slightly important?" I asked. "Like anything he's done in the past."

"It says he has five known Pokemon. Samurott, Beedrill, Heracross (she frowned when she said Heracross remembering how that Heracross had easily trumped her strongest Pokemon) Vibrava and Riolu. Apparently he has entered and won several small tournaments in multiple regions but never anything big. Just small festival tournaments."

"Is that it?"

"Unless you want his medical history there isn't anything on this kid." She responded. "If Professor Oak trusts him and his Pokemon have stuck with him this long he can't be too bad."

"I guess." I said not quite convinced.

"I'll find our juniors in Johto quickly and then get back to you guys ASAP. Okay?" responded Blue. This gave me some comfort that I wouldn't have to travel with this guy alone for long

"Okay." I said and we both walked out of the studio and into the hallway. We walked into the lobby and met up with Red and Green. They said they were going to head back to the hotel and get some rest. We all decided to do so since all of us, excluding Blue, had an early flight the next day. We all said goodnight and went to our rooms.

**The Next Day In Pallet Town**

The flight was normal enough seeing as everyone slept the whole time. It was only a two-hour flight so we reached the small town of Pallet around 5:30am. Red immediately left for Mount Silver and Green went to Viridian City Gym. Professor Oak took Gray and I to his lab. Professor made tea, which I drank to wake me up while Gray passed out in a chair getting some more sleep. _"He looks normal."_ I thought.

"Gray! Wake UP!" shouted the Professor when he walked in carrying some manila folders with papers inside.

"AAAAAHH!" Yelled Gray as he fell backwards out of his chair after being jolted awake. "You could have just woken me up without shouting you know!"

"But then you wouldn't have looked like an idiot when you woke up." Responded the Professor. I laughed a little while Gray mumbled something about a grumpy old geezer. "Both of you take a folder." Continued the Professor.

I grabbed one and so did Gray. I opened it and found it filled with profiles on all the gym leaders in Kanto and Johto. "Here is what I want you to do." Said the Professor. "Gray I want you to go around to all these gym leaders masquerading as a trainer going for badges. You will judge their strength and send the results back to me. I want you to test all their Pokemon and their strategy."

Gray nodded and then the Professor turned to me. "Yellow, you will be acting as Gray's guide as well as videotaping all of the gym battles for me. Here, take this," said the Professor as he gave me a small video camera about the size of cell phone. "It clips onto your clothes or bag like a Vs. Seeker and will automatically record the battle and send it to me. All you have to do is push the center of it to begin and stop recording."

"Okay." I said. I was beginning to feel like a spy or something. This was new for Dex Holders to have assigned missions and new tech like this. I didn't like it. It just didn't feel right to me.

"Next." Said the Professor. "Gray you need a 6th Pokemon to round out your team. I have a Charmander that is actually a child of Green's Charizard and it was hatched by Gold. I should warn you. It has an attitude like Gold." He took out a Poke Ball and handed it to Gray.

"Do you mind if I have a battle with it first to see how it does." Asked Gray.

"Sure but take it outside." Said the Professor. "Gold is destructive normally. A Charmander with his personality would leave my lab in ruins."

**Outside:**

Gray walked outside and opened up the Poke Ball. Out popped a small orange lizard with a blazing tail. It yawned and let out a small burst of flames.

"Hey Charmander!" said Gray with a smile. "Professor Oak says he wants you to travel with me and if that's okay with you I would love to have you." The Charmander looked at Gray and spat some embers at him. It then jumped back and took up a fighting stance.

"I thought this might happen." Said Gray with a smirk. He reached into his bag and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Riolu! Come on out!"

A small black and blue dog-like Pokemon popped out that I recognized to be the first evolution of the Aura Pokemon. "Raaah!" It yelled out signaling it was ready to fight.

The Charmander spun around using its tail to spew embers around. "Riolu! Use Quick Attack!" ordered Gray as Riolu took off at an incredible pace and slammed into Charmander, dodging the Ember attack at the same time. Charmander shrugged off the blow and eyed up Riolu with a hint of uncertainty in its eyes. Without warning Charmander charged at Riolu with its claws extended.

"Riolu! Counter!" commanded Gray and Riolu took a fighting stance as Charmander charged. Right before Charmander's Scratch attack landed Riolu sidestepped and, using Charmander's own momentum against it, flipped Charmander up in the air.

"Finish with Quick Attack. Once more!"

Charmander was now helpless as Riolu suddenly appeared above it. Riolu grasped both its paws together and, with all its might, slammed Charmander back toward the ground. Charmander fell with a resounding thud and a dust cloud rose from the site of impact. When the dust cleared Charmander was unconscious.

Gray walked over to Charmander with a bottle in hand. "Here" Said Gray to the Charmander as it came to. "Drink this Berry Juice." He handed the bottle to Charmander who immediately drank the small containers contents and let out a satisfied sigh after finishing.

"Well I will leave you to your decision making and Riolu will tell you everything you need to know about me." Continued Gray. He walked back toward his side of the field where he sat down and patiently waited as the two pokemon chattered to each other. I decided to walk over to were Gray sat.

"Why don't you tell Charmander yourself?" I asked.

"Because a pokemon will trust another Pokémon's word over that of a human." He answered simply and without looking at me as his eyes followed the interactions of the two pokemon. "It's not always like that. Say if a Zangoose told a Seviper something. Regardless whether they were telling the truth they will remain distrusting, but with most other species no such animosity would get in the way."

As he finished this explanation the two pokemon walked over to us. Charmander sneered at Gray and snorted some fire in the air before looking at Gray. With one of its small hands it made a fist, which it raised into the air. It jumped at Gray and brought its fist down.

I was shocked. What had Riolu told Charmander that would make him so mad? I watched as the fist came down and stopped in front of Gray's flinching face. It pointed a finger (claw, talon, whatever) at him and smiled. Gray smiled back and said, "Nice to have you Charmander."

Gray got up and walked toward the lab calling the Professor out as I was left thinking about how Charmander was way too much like Gold for its own good. The Professor came to the doorway smiling. "So I take it Charmander accepted going with you?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah," answered Gray. "Thank you so much, Professor. I'm sure that Charmander will fit in nicely."

"Good to hear. By the way Professor Juniper sent you a package with some new gear inside." Explained Oak. "You should go check it out then you can get on your way. I want you to check on Green in Viridian City."

"Okay. Professor. Yellow. I'll be back in a second."

"Professor?" I asked. "Do you really think I should be working with him? He doesn't seem like all the other Dex Holders. He is so average in comparison. I mean he thrashed Blue in battle but still he seems like he is constantly bored. I don't feel like he even notices my presence most of the time."

"You will get along with him I think. The reason you and eventually Blue will be going with him is not to really guide him but, by Professor Juniper's request, is to help him get used to working with others. Apparently he doesn't like working alongside others but seeing as everyone likes working with you I assume he won't be able to ignore you forever." Explained Oak.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! You guys ready to go!"

**Well now that I've just about set the stage for an adventure we can get the ball rolling. **

**I'm still taking OC suggestions for a female character. If anyone has any suggestions I'm open to them. She will be Gray's sister and a main antagonist in the story. That's all I'm giving away. Character description and attitude is also open to suggestions.**

**Now, I have bad news. School is starting so I may not have a new chapter for a while so just understand that I will try my best to get another one out ASAP. Also I hope to actually upload a drawing of Gray to my profile soon. I am not an artist so it won't be great but at least it will save me some trouble (and time) describing him in the story. **

**If you have something you want me to respond to just PM me and I'll eventually get back to you. **

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed. **

** Arratey**


End file.
